Cursed
by Sweet broken lullaby
Summary: Kise got cursed by a fangirl that he won't be able to talk or touch the person he loves anymore. AoKise
1. Chapter 1

Kise walked down the nearby street, laughing around with Kasamatsu as they went down the block,

"Kise, I told you you shouldn't throw girls away."

"Eh-" Kise pouted, "That's not my fault. I don't even like them."

"You ungrateful jerk, someday a girl will turn over and curse you."

"That's scary, senpai."

Kise was still laughing until they suddenly reached a nearby block- and there his breath felt like stopping. Hissing and chanting a mantra, a girl that faintly looks like Yoshino chan- a creepy girl he had rejected yesterday, was looking at him with a look of pure hatred. The gaze itself sending a chill down his spine. What the hell is up with her?

"Kise Ryouta." The girl spat his name out with emotion, "You rejected me yesterday, you played with the hearts of girls."

"I dont-" Kise denied, clenching his fists, "I never played with-"

"Shut up," The girl shouted- tears running down his cheeks, "You don't even appreciate a girls attempt to confess to you, you heartless bastard." She then laughed and cast a spell at him- how she did it he doesn't really know, only a whiff of purple mists circle round him.

Kasamatsu reached to hold a fainting Kise while asking the crazed out girl in front of him, "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing." The girl smiled eeriely, "Nothing he does not deserve. i was casting a spell on him, that he will not be able to touch and talk to the person he loves. Like the mermaid who can't speak, Kise kun is."


	2. Chapter 2

The birds chirped, signaling a clear day. Cloudless and ordinary, everything was normal. At least, for everybody but Kise Ryouta, who was lying down unconscious in the middle of the street, the girl who had just cursed him was nowhere to be seen. And for Kasamatsu at least, it was good news. He should would mind being dragged in this messy issue.

"W-what did you say, Kasamatsu senpai?" Kise asked, his eyes bulging out. He just woke up- in the middle of the random street, mind you- and finds a worried Kasamatsu telling him what just happened. "You're saying that a girl had just cursed me?"

"Yep." Kasamatsu nods, he finds the situation oddly amusing. Kise was such a playboy- surely he must have broken many hearts.

"Senpai~" Kise whines. "You seem like you're finding the whole thing amusing." Kise pouts, "if what you say is right, I might not be able to marry anyone."

Kasamatsu just have to repress a snort at that, "I bet you don't even remember that girl's name, you evil man."

Kise paused, trying to recall the girl's face. Of course, she looks very familar to his next class' Yoshino Keiko. The girl who he have flirted with and dumped later on. Of course he won't date such a creepy girl- hell, she even makes sure to give Kise a straw doll to commemorate their first date. And she was too thin for his tastes, and the way her long hair circle her face and makes her seem like a creepy japanese doll surely doesn't help.

"She's Yoshino Keiko... I guess." Kise said, he wasn't sure. But why would it matter?

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes, "Well- Kise, it shouldn't have bothered you. You don't have anyone that you like, don't you?"

"W-well." Kise replied in what seemed like a hesitation.

"You do?!" Kasamatsu asked, surprised. Maybe he should give Kise more credits for that- what with the image of an irresponsible playboy- and he had dated more girls than could be counted, perhaps among that, had sprouted something like love? Highly dubitable, but still probable. "Tell me, who is she?"

Kise resorts to silence, his lips pursing. He's not sure he should tell Kasamatsu.

"Senpai..." He started, his expression unsure. "Just don't freak out."

"Alright..." Kasamatsu said, waiting with bated breath.

"I'm actually... bi."

Kasamatsu gawked at that?! And that was supposed to be a revelation? Kise had told him that daily- proud with his lack of sexual boundaries. And its not until the next statement that Kasamatsu got the shock of his life.

"And the one I'm in love with... "

Kasamatsu began to have sweatdrops.

"Bwahahaha!" Kise broke in a laugh. "I'm not going to say its you, but your expression is priceless, senpai."

"Damn you, Kise." Kasamatsu said, but secretly he was relieved. Kise was handsome and all- but Kasamatsu just don't swing that way, well- at least not for Kise.

"Its Mine-cch" Kise said incorrigibly.

"Who?"

"Its Aominecchi, goddamnit." He said, his expression genuinely troubled- a shade of red descending on his cheeks.

"Generation of Miracles' Aomine Daiki?" Kasamatsu asked, unbelieving. Sure, Kise had said he admires Aomine but he doesn't know that the feelings ran that deep. That explains stuffs- though. How Kise seem to be so energetic when he was telling stories about the blue haired basketball player, or how his eyes would light up at the prospect of meeting him, and how Kise actually blushed when Aomine invited him for a basketball much. Putting it that way, it was actually very obvious- but Kasamatsu was not dense, he's just not observing, that's all.

Kise nods, saying sarcastically, "I'm not aware there's another Aominecchi, senpai." Suddenly he looked depressed, frowning, "If what you say is right, I can no longer talk to Aominecchi.."

"Did he know about this?" Kasamatsu asked.

"No." Kise shakes his head. "He didn't know I like him, if that's what you mean. Like you, he is under the impression that I was a playboy.."

Kasamatsu was about to say that he deserves it. But his heart melts a little with pity when he actually see how deplorable Kise actually looks. He doesn't actually have to look like a drenched puppy.

"Why did you date girls when the one you like is him?"

"As if it wasn't obvious." Kise smiles sadly. "Its a one sided feeling. I can't trouble Aominecchi about this." He looks down. "The girls were just entertainment, anything to distract me.. Aominecchi seems to be straight. And he seem to like Momoicchi. I remember him telling me that he likes big boobs, and considering I'm not going to grow any one of these days, I'm quite sure its a lost case."

Kasamatsu sighed- as much as he wouldn't like to believe it, he's sympathizing a bit with Kise.

Suddenly Kise paled, as if some realization had just dawned at him. "Oh shit." He curses under his breath. "Aominecchi just asked me yesterday if I could play basketball with him tomorrow." And everything was supposed to be okay.

"And I can't even talk to him..." Kise finished, sounding positively tragic and looking at Kasamatsu.

"Senpai, can you come with me tomorrow and help interpret?" Kise begs, touching Kasamatsu's arm, as sad as it is, its his only hope right now.

Kasamatsu somehow got the feeling that this is not going to end well, to start with, Kasamatsu wasn't even sure he could get along well with the Aomine brat who had been sending him glares whenever they happen to meet, and second, he surely have better things to do than be a medium for some unrequited loves. Even though its his junior's. Yet, looking at a dejected Kise won't do well for the next tournament, considering he's their ace and all, he finally relents.

"Fine, but you'll have to treat me after this, you brat."

Kise lightens up at this, and hugs Kasamatsu.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're late, Kise." Aomine let out a growl. The bluenette doesn't look a bit pleased. He had been waiting for 3 minutes, and Aomine wasn't exactly a patient man. Kise only let out a small smile play in his lips- a sheepish grin that looks a bit... fearful? And why is his senpai here? "You're the Kaijou guy- captain right?" Aomine could slightly remember the man who had led him to a foul- the short, yet hot-tempered and brave guy.

"Are you being Kise's chaperon?" Like him or not, he doesn't really appreciate his one-on-one practice match interrupted.

"Yeah- this stupid junior of mine ask me to come here." Kasamatsu explained offhandedly. Truth be told, he never want to come and interrupt their tete-a-tete.

"What?" Aomine was pissed. "Is he afraid of being alone with me?"

Why wasn't the blond saying anything?

Kise shook his head. He wanted to be alone with Aomine- joke with him, teases him. But he couldn't. He never knew being so close with someone yet not being able to interact with them would be so painful. Maybe he should start empathizing with the story of little mermaid.

Kasamatsu cast a glance to Kise that said, "It wouldn't work, Kise. This is too much of a pain. Handle it yourself."

Kise, alarmed, whispered to Kasamatsu, "Senpai, please- Aominecchi, he-"

For some reason, the way they whispered behind Aomine pisses him even more. He dislike it, how the two of them seemed to close. Maybe he was just territorial- and he considered Kise and the whole generation of miracles as his territory. But actually, he doesn't feel that way when he saw Midorima hanging around with his friends. So maybe its just Kise and Kuroko.

"Enough chattering. Let's just play, Kise." Aomine seethed, his teeth showing. A hostile posture, a predature's glare.

Kasamatsu looked at Aomine thoughtfully for a minute, before saying, "Alright, Aomine, I'll leave him with you." And a knowing smile flashes on his lips.

Aomine towered over Kise- who's blinking for a second and who's about to turn around to stop his senpai from leaving. "What is he, your father or something?"

Kise opened his lips, trying to reply, yet nothing came out of his lips. Instead a choking sensation came through his throat, constricting. He spluttered out a cough, his tongue felt like burning.

"Oi, Kise." A hand touched him, "What is it?"

Kise's skin immediately bristled from the touch. He felt like he had touched a boiling stove.

He felt as if he had been pricked by needles.

"Senpai-" He find himself shouting, "Senpai, help-"

Tears was forming on his eyes, and his chest felt like it had been crushed mercilessly. In an instance, Kasamatsu came and Kise immediately hugs him.

"Senpai- I-" His last words were whispered on the other's ear, "Aominecchi, I can't touch him."

"Kise, what the hell's wrong with you?" Aomine asks, he hates the fact that Kise didn't hug him and hug Kasamatsu instead. But his anger doesn't conceal his concern. Kise looks to be in pain when he touches him.

"Sorry, Aomine, things got out of hand." Kasamatsu said, "I'll be taking him away. He's not feeling well."

"And who are you to know that?" Aomine growled, "Hell- he met me first than he met you." Yet he trusts you more than he trusts me, that part was left unsaid.

"There's no need to be jealous, Aomine." Kasamatsu said- slightly pissed. "Its not at all what you think it is."

"Then fucking explain it to me."

"I will-" Kasamatsu said, and hits Aomine by the head. This boy is seriously pissing him off, "And don't use that word against me when you're fucking younger than me."

"Senpai, don't hit Aominecchi." Kise said, releasing his grip from the other man, frowning on him.

But that only earned a punch on his head. "Don't say that when you're the source of all this headache, dumbass."

Aomine swallowed all his anger, "So what's happening."

"Kise here got cursed. By a girl whose heart he broke." Kasamatsu said.

"Senpai-" Kise begged, don't tell Aominecchi about the love part.

"I know he deserves that. But that kind of lie is so stupid." Aomine said, "So what's the curse about?"

"He's not allowed to touch and talk to the person he cares about." Kasamatsu said.

The knowledge descended on Aomine slowly, his face turning a deeper shade of red. "C-care?"

Kise was also turning very very red. He hoped he could dig a hole and disappear.

"Yeah." Kasamatsu said. "He obviously cares a lot about you that he simply can't leave you alone- even though he knew he can't talk or touch you- that's why he asked me to accompany him to a stupid one-on-one match, what- are you still jealous?"

"I-I'm not jealous, dammit." Aomine said, burying his face in his hands. In a very manly way, of course. "To begin with, I'm not even gay."

Kise knew the fact- yet when Kise hear it firsthand it hurts. Before he knew it, his eyes were already stinging.

Kasamatsu said, "The fact that he cares for you doesn't mean that he is interested sexually in you. But you immediately assumed that-" For some reasons, he felt guilty that he just broke Kise's hopes, so he said that, but before he finished his words, Kise was already covering his lips.

"Its enough, senpai." There's a tremble in those words, and it didn't took much for Kasamatsu to notice that Kise's crying in the inside. "Let's just leave."

"I get it, Kise." Kasamatsu said, dragging the blond away.

And Aomine was left feeling more lonely than ever before.


End file.
